Realize The Dream Brother
by Dazelf
Summary: [4 UP END] Tentang Kyuhyun yang ingin mewujudkan Impian seorang Lee Donghae, His Lovely Brother../Jika ingin baca, baca saja :)/Kyuhae/Brothership/Enjoy Read :)
1. Chapter 1

:: Realize The Dream Brother ::

Cast :

Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun

and

Other Cast

Genre :

Brothership , Family

Disclaimer:

All cast Isn't Mind

Don't Like… Don't Read !

^Happy Reading..^

Ckrikkk…

Dia yang memotret tersenyum melihat hasil potretnya yang menampilkan suasana sore hari di taman yang saat ini ia datangi. Tak terlalu ramai memang tetapi di potretannya juga terdapat anak-anak kecil yang bermain dengan keluarganya.

"Donghae _Hyung_, bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" Dia yang ternyata bernama Donghae tersebut berbalik untuk melihat seseorang yang duduk di bangku belakangnya.

"Kau mau lihat hasil potretku, Kyu?" Tanya Donghae pada seorang yang Donghae panggil Kyu, sebut saja Kyuhyun.

"Yang pasti aku sudah tau, hasilnya akan bagus" jawab Kyuhyun, Donghae mencibir lalu berjalan dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini, ada yang jelek mau lihat?" Kyuhyun yang memang sedang melihat handphonenya menoleh pada Donghae dann..ckrikkk

"_Cha_! Lihat" kata Donghae sambil menahan tertawa,  
"Ya! _Hyung_, kau mencuri wajahku!" Kyuhyun pura-pura kesal dan Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak karena wajah kyuhyun yang diambilnya sangat lucu. Donghae tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang saat ini tersenyum.

'Aku lebih suka tawamu _Hyung_' gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"_Kajja_. Kita pulang, kau melamun?" Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba membuat kyuhyun tersadar..

'Aku melamun? Benarkah?'

"Jangan bergelut dengan fikiranmu, tadi kau ingin pulangkan? Jadi cepat" perkataan Donghae kembali membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dan segera menyusul hyungnya itu yang sudah agak jauh darinya.

.

.

.

"Kyunie, kau tau,, aku sebenarnya ingin sekali menjadi fotografer profesional nantinya" kata Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca buku.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu berulang kali _Hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun terus menatap buku di depan mukanya.

Donghae menarik buku yang Kyuhyun baca dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

"_Hyung_… kenapa dilempar, aku sedang belajar kalau kau ingin tau" kesal Kyuhyun menunudukkan kepalanya untuk menatap Donghae yang memang sedang tidur dengan kepala yang berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tau kau pintar tanpa harus belajar lagipula apa yang kau baca, cover membuktikan bahwa itu bukan buku pelajaran"

Kyuhyun mendesis. "Tapi tetap saja, aku sedang ingin membaca buku itu Hyung"  
Donghae sedikit mencubit perut Kyuhyun dan Itu membuat Kyuhyun malah geli.

"Aisshh,,,lebih baik hyung tidur, bukankah besok hyung sekolah dan aku juga" kata Kyuhyun kemudian.  
Donghae mengangguk "Kau benar, aku sudah mengantuk" lalu menguap dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menyamping membelakangi kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Donghae agar _Hyung_nya itu lebih cepat untuk tidur. Ini yang selalu Kyuhyun lakukan memang jika _Hyung_nya mulai mengantuk dan masih dikamarnya bukan kamar Donghae sendiri. Dan sekarang mereka juga dikamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus mengusap rambut Donghae dengan lembut dan sedikit menyanyikan lagu agar tidur _Hyung_nya itu nyenyak. Kalau boleh bicara, _Hyung_nya ini memang sedikit manja padanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah dapat merasakan badan Donghae lebih rileks dangan hembusan nafas yang teratur dan artinya Donghae sudah masuk ke dalam mimpi yang Kyuhyun berdo'a mimpi itu selalu indah untuk _Hyung_nya.

"_Jaljayo Hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan.

.

.

"Kyuhyuniee"  
Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Sebenarnya dia sudah tau sih diapa yang memanggilnya. Ya tentu saja _Hyung_nya, Donghae.  
"Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Donghae dan dijawab anggukan oleh kyuhyun

"Yasudah, ayo pulang tak tau kenapa hari ini aku lelah sekali" kata Donghae saat mereka berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Bukankah tadi pelajaran terakhir tidak ada guru karena rapat? Tadi istirahatpun kau sangat cerewet" heran Kyuhyun.

"Heeeeh, bisakah kau gendong aku ke mobil? Rasanya aku ingin jatuh"ucap Donghae dengan tangan yang sudah berpegangan di bahu kiri Kyuhyun.

"Jalan sedikit lagi _Hyung_, mobilnya sudah didepan" ucap Kyuhyun tapi saat melihat hyungnya memohon. Akhirnya Kyuhyun dengan sigap menuruti _Hyung_nya itu karena Kyuhyun sudah melihat dahi _Hyung_nya berkeringat.

Kyuhyun berpura-pura kesal.  
"Aishh, kau ini berat _Hyung_, bagaimana bisa kau minta gendong adikmu. Harusnya sebaliknya"

Donghae tak menanggapi dan hanya bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan Donghae di bangku belakang saat mereka sampai di mobil dan Kyuhyun juga ikut masuk setelahnya, duduk di sebelah _Hyung_nya yang hanya menutup matanya.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku akan mengajakmu memotret lagi.." suara Donghae membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Dan akhirnya tidak jadi… tentu saja! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu _Hyung_. Kita ke rumah sakit saja Supir Park"

Ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Donghae membuka matanya dan melihat Supir Park yang menuruti perintah Kyuhyun. Donghae tau kalau sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu perhatian padanya walau sifatnya tak menunujukkan hal itu, tapi ini terlalu berlebihan mungkin pikir Donghae yang memang dia saat ini merasa badannya sakit semua.

"Kita pulang Supir Park! Kau berlebihan Kyu, aku hanya lelah kenapa harus berujung kerumah sakit" kesal Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak berlebihan, memang itu kenyataannya" sungut Kyuhyun melihat Donghae kembali menutup matanya seperti akan tertidur.

Hening,, Donghae tak menyahut dan dari suara yang Kyuhyun dengar hyungnya sepertinya sudah tertidur, Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Aku harus bersikap bagaimana sih _Hyung_?" gumam Kyuhyun kesal. Tak taukah Donghae jika dongsaengnya ini sedang bingung untuk bersikap padanya.

Lalu ia tengah mencoba berfikir untuk atau bagaimana yang akan ia lakukan untuk dapat menjadikan donghae seperti fotografer professional yang diinginkan Hyungnya. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan menengok kembali pada Donghae.

"Bagaimana ya.."

.

.

"Donghae _Hyung_ di kamar" Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari kedua orang tuanya yang baru pulang ke rumah mereka.

Kyuhyun berbalik badan dan bertopang dagu pada sandaran sofa yang ia duduki hanya menatap mereka yang lalu berjalan menuju kamar Donghae setelah Kyuhyun memberitahunya tadi.

"Reaksi dia? Hana… dul… set… " Kyuhyun mulai berhitung dan saat selesai benar saja Donghae keluar dari kamar dan dapat Kyuhyun lihat Donghae saat ini dengan wajah yang cemberut berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Jangan mendekat padaku jika wajahmu seperti itu." Kyuhyun menggoda _Hyung_nya.

"Kapan mereka datang? Kenapa kau memberitahuku kalau aku ada di kamar? Kau tau aku tak suka Kyu" kata Donghae menghempaskan badannya disamping Kyuhyun yang daritadi duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tengah.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu tak peduli, "Mereka datang langsung menanyakan kau _Hyung_, ya aku jawab"

"Kau tak ingin menyambut kedatangan kami Donghae?" Tanya Seseorang di belakang mereka membuat Donghae mendengus.

"Haruskah? Harusnya aku bertanya, kenapa kalian baru pulang sekarang? Untung ada Kyuhyun yang menemaniku" sungut Donghae sedikit menyindir mereka yang sekarang berpindah duduk didepan mereka-Kyuhyun dan Donghae-. Bukan, Donghae tak membenci mereka tapi ia hanya kecewa pada kedua orang itu.

Sebut saja mereka Lee Yongjae dan Shin Minri orang tua Donghae dan Kyuhyun , salah satu dari mereka berkata "_Mianhae_.."

"oh, aku tak ingin kalian minta maaf, kalian tidak salah bukankah begitu Kyuhyun?" Donghae sedikit melirik kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun membenarkannya. "Kalian hanya tak bisa mengatur waktu untuk keluarga"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu seakan kedua orang dihadapannya bukan orang yang lebih tua dari mereka bahkan kalau yang benar,, mereka bukannya harus menghormati kedua orang yang berperan penting di hidup mereka, tapi pikir mereka itu dulu saat mereka masih membutuhkan kedua orang itu sebagai pembimbing mereka untuk lebih masuk ke dalam dunia,,sekarang? Bahkan kedua orang yang harus mereka hormati itu sering tak menampakkan wajahnya saat Donghae dan Kyuhyun butuh.

"Kami juga seperti ini untuk kalian, kau tau kalau Donghae itu bu…"

"Kau membicarakan itu lagi _eomma_?" kata Donghae memotong perkataan ibunya yang selalu tal ia sukai kalau sudah membahas tentangnya.

"Baiklah, kita salah, mulai hari ini kita akan mengatur waktu untuk kalian jika kalian ingin kami temani" putus YongJae akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menyunggingkan senyum dan sedikit lega.

"Semoga itu memang benar" ucap Donghae kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Mau kemana _Hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun.  
"Besok ada ujian, aku harus belajar" hal itu membuat mereka yang masih berada di ruang tengah heran.

"Ingin menjadi anak pintar eoh?" goda Yongjae dan masih bisa didengar oleh Donghae. Dia berbalik dan mengkerut. Salahkah jika ia belajar?

"Aku ingin mengalahkan orang yang namanya Lee Kyuhyun _appa_" katanya langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

'Secepat itu berubah moodnya? Tak seperti biasanya' pikir Kyuhyun sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"_Wae_, Kyu?" Tanya ayahnya dan dijawab gelengan oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Ahjumma, eoddi_?" Tanya Minri dan mencoba melihat kesekeliling ruangan itu. Mencari seseorang yang biasanya selalu ada di rumah ini  
"_Ahjumma_ harus pulang tadi sore, ada keperluan sebentar katanya"

.

.

Kyuhyun membereskan bukunya saat didengarnya suara bel tanda istirahat telah datang. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju lapangan yang berada di sekolahnya saat ia melihat hyungnya tengah berada di sana.

"Sedang istirahat?" Tanya kyuhyun pada Donghae yang sedang meminum air dari botolnya.

Donghae mengangguk dan mengeluarkan kameranya dari dalam tas. Ia mengarahkan kameranya pada lapangan, mecoba mengambil gambar dimana teman-temannya berada dan sebagian gambar di sekitar lapangan sepak bola yang ia huni.

"Kau sebenarnya sedang bermain basket atau memotret sihh" kata Kyuhyun heran tapi Donghae malah mengarahkan kameranya pada wajah Kyuhyun.

"wuuuhhh, tak tau kenapa, wajahmu kali ini tampan Kyu"

"aku setiap hari memang tampan" Kyuhyun membanggakan diri sendiri.

Donghae mencibir, "menyesal aku memujimu"

"Donghae,_ Kajja_!" salah satu teman Donghae memanggil Donghae dari tengah lapangan membuat Donghae menghentikan pandangannya dari kameranya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Makanlah dulu, setelah ini kau ada ulangan kan, fighting" setelah mengatakan itu Donghae lalu berlari mendekat dengan teman-temannya dan memulai permainan kembali.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tak beranjakpun dari tempatnya duduk bersama _Hyung_nya tadi, dia saat ini tengah menikmati permainan yang _Hyung_nya mainkan itu tanpa menyadari kalau sebentar lagi bel kembali berbunyi,,,

Donghae menghentikan permainannya dan berkacak pinggang merasa bingung dengan adiknya yang masih berposisi sama seperti sebelum ia tinggal tadi padahal jika diingat bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi dan sepertinya ia tak mendengar perkataan Donghae tadi yang menyuruhnya untuk makan.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun.

"hey,kembalilah ke kelas Kyunie!" seruan itu membuat Kyuhyun tersadar,,

"_Ne Hyung_" jawab Kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkan lapangan dengan Donghae yang tertawa ringan melihat kelakuan adiknya yang selalu lupa waktu jika sudah melihat ia bermain basket.

.

.

"Kyu, ikut aku ke pameran _ne_" ajak Donghae saat mereka perjalanan pulang sekolah.

"Eodiga?"  
"Kita tak perlu pulang dulu, pamerannya dekat dari sini"

Kyuhyun menggeleng… "Kita harus izin pada _eomma_ atau _appa_"

Jawaban keluar "Tuan dan Nyonya sedang ada urusan sebentar tadi" dari Supir Park yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kau dengar Kyu? Mereka tak harus cepat berubah" Donghae tertawa saat melihat kyuhyun pasrah setelah mendengarnya..

"baiklah, aku akan jadi adik yang baik hari ini"

"Supir Park, setelah persimpangan nanti belok ke kiri _ne_" kata Donghae menunjuk ke depan.

Setelah sampai, Donghae langsung keluar dari mobil dan yang pasti menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar ikut keluar.

"Lihat Kyu, sepertinya menarik. Banyak orang yang melihatnya" Donghae telihat senang dan itu memang sangat terlihat. Jika boleh dikata, Donghae memang selalu suka dengan adanya pameran lebih tepatnya pameran fotografi dan dia tak jarang menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengunjungi pameran sekalian untuknya belajar juga.

"Ayo kita masuk" ajak Donghae memasuki gedung tempat diselenggarakannya pameran.

Tanpa Kyuhyun bertanya sudah dipastikan apa yang dipamerkan di pameran ini, dia sudah sering dengan mendatangi pameran seperti ini dan sudah pasti yang mengajak adalah _Hyung_nya, apalagi kalau bukan pameran fotografi yang sangat digemari _Hyung_nya itu.

Dan Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah _Hyung_nya itu seperti terkesima dengan apa yang dipamerkan di pameran kali ini, dia kembali menghitung dalam hati _'hana…dul…set.._'

"Wahhh, Kyu! Kau tau, sepertinya ini adalah pameran yang paling keren yang aku lihat. Lihat disana, yang memotret pasti sudah sangat ahli" ucap Donghae semangat. 'Aku benarkan, pasti dia akan seperti itu. Tapi memang benar sih ini keren' gumam Kyuhyun dan hanya tersenyum saat _Hyung_nya berkata seperti itu.

"Kapan aku bisa seperti ini?" gumam Donghae tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnyapun terdiam, kapan? Pertanyaan itu yang mungkin selalu ada di pikiran Sang _Hyung_.

"Secepatnya…" Kyuhyun sengaja gumaman itu dengan semangat membuat Sang Hyung tertawa senang.

"Ayo kita berkeliling…"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan yang pasti Donghae yang melihat menjadi terheran-heran, "Gwaenchana?" tapi yang ada Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng.

Kyuhyun melirik Donghae yang tengah asik mengamati gambar-gambar yang terpajang..Ia sekarang tau apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk _Hyung_nya itu.

.

.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun kali ini dibuat panik saat mendapati _Hyung_nya yang berkeringat dingin di atas ranjang miliknya, nampak sekali Donghae seperti menahan sakit saat ini.

Kyuhyun mendekat dan meraih tangan dingin Sang _Hyung_ yang langsung dibalas oleh Donghae dengan erat. Seperti mengisyaratkan pada Kyuhyun bahwa ia tengah benar-benar kesakitan.

"Mana obatmu" ucap Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya.

Donghae menjawab dengan gelengan dan sedikit erangan disana dan nafasnya yang memburu. Kyuhyun tau maksud Hyungnya. "Kenapa bisa sampai habis, kau tak mengatakannya padaku kan"

Dan detik berikutnya Kyuhyun semakin cemas saat _Hyung_nya tersebut perlahan menutup kedua matanya bersamaan genggamannya yang tak terasa kembali di tangan Kyuhyun.

"_Ahjumma_!" Kyuhyun seketika berteriak pada bibi di rumahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian masuk wanita yang sudah terlihat berumur setengah abad ke dalam kamar Donghae.

"Tuan muda Donghae, _wae ire_?" wanita itu bertanya saat dia melihat salah satu majikannya tengah berada di atas ranjangnya dengan wajah yang sangat pucat saat ini.

"euggghh,, _Ahjumma_ panggilkan Supir Park. Katakan padanya kalau kita akan kerumah sakit". Dan wanita itu langsung mematuhinya.

Kyuhyun kembali melihat Hyungnya, "Kemana mereka…_Hyung_" geram Kyuhyun. pada siapa?

Setelahnya ia menggendong Donghae, dengan sedikit panik ia keluar dari rumahnya menuju mobil yang sudah ada di depan pintu rumahnya.

*TBC*

Fanfict Brothership pertamaku.. semoga tidak hancur-hancur amat.

Dan soal fotografi or fotografer, mian kalau salah.. aku bukan orang yang terlalu tau tentang hal-hal seperti itu..

Mind to RnR …

17042014


	2. Chapter 2

**:: Realize The Dream Brother::**

Lee Donghae , Cho (Lee) Kyuhyun & Other

.

Don't Like… Don't Read!

.

^Happy Reading..^

Kyuhyun panik mendapati Donghae yang kesakitan di atas Ranjangnya

Didetik berikutnya Kyuhyun semakin cemas saat Donghae perlahan menutup kedua matanya bersamaan genggamannya yang tak terasa kembali di tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali melihat Hyungnya, "Kemana mereka…_Hyung_" geram Kyuhyun tak mendapati Orang tuanya di rumah.

Setelahnya ia menggendong Donghae, dengan sedikit panik ia keluar dari rumahnya menuju mobil yang sudah ada di depan pintu rumahnya.

.

.

"Kyuhyunnieee…" panggilan itu masuk ke pendengaran Kyuhyun, dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertatap muka dengan orang yang memanggilnya yang pasti Kyuhyun sudah tau mereka…

Dapat mereka -orang tua Kyuhyun & Donghae- lihat wajah Kyuhyun kali ini sangat berantakan, mata memerah, wajah sembab, rambut acak-acakan.. ada perasaan menyesal di hati mereka saat melihatnya.

"Donghae….._Eoddi_?" Tanya Yongjae.  
"Perlukah kalian tau, bahkan kalian baru datang pagi ini. Tadi malam kalian kemana saja" jawab Kyuhyun sinis dan itu membuat mereka sangat menyesal.

"_Mianhae_, tadi malam kami…"perkataan itu terpotong saat Kyuhyun semakin menatap mereka tajam.

"Maaf lagi? Kalau kalian ingin tau, Donghae _Hyung_ sangat membutuhkan kalian tadi malam"

Mereka diam, rasa bersalah kini ada di hati mereka, Yongjae melihat kearah pintu di sebelah mereka yang terbuka dengan keluarnnya seorang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaannya _Hyung_?" kata Yongjae pada dokter itu yang sebenarnya adalah kakaknya sendiri,_Uisa Lee_.

"Kalian bisa ikut denganku, Donghae sudah tertidur. Tapi kau bisa masuk Kyu" jawabnya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti Yongjae dan Minri.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya melihat kedua orang tuanya dan pamannya yang sudah menghilang dibelokan lorong rumah sakit. Ia berdiri dan mulai masuk ke ruangan di samping tempatnya duduk tadi.

Setelah ia menutup pintu ruangan itu ia berbalik dan sudah mendapati Donghae yang melihat kearahnya dengan posisi yang berbaring di ranjang..

"Kau sudah Bangun?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan berjalan mendekat kearah Donghae, menari kursi dan duduk di sebelah ranjang donghae.

Donghae hanya tersenyum di bibirnya yang masih pucat, ia sedikit menggerakkan badannya mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Badannya menjadi sakit setelah tadi.

"Tenggorokanku perih, bisa kau belikan aku minum?" pinta Donghae dengan suara pelan, tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun dan saat itu sesuatu menyadarkan kyuhyun.

Pandangannya ia alihkan pada bibir Donghae yang memerah, Kyuhyun tau kalau bibir Donghae memang berwarna merah tapi Kyuhyun menyadari ada sesuatu di sudut bibir Donghae.

"Kau…berdarah?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget saat ia berhasil menyapu noda dari sudut bibir donghae. Ia tak salah dengan tak mengenali noda itu. Kyuhyun menatap _Hyung_nya itu dengan jarinya yang ia gosok-gosokkan.

Donghae terlihat meringis, "Tidak, hanya tadi aku sedikit menggigit bibirku. Aku tak tau kalau hasilnya akan berdarah" elak Donghae mencoba berbohong pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memicing kearah _Hyung_nya "_Geurae_?"

Donghae terlihat mengangguk ragu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas "Kau tak bisa berbohong _Hyung_"

Ia menghela nafas, kelemahannya memang tak mampu dengan Kyuhyun lagi "Cuma sedikit kok"

"Walau Cuma sedikit tapi tetap saja kan.. Baiklah, kau mau minum apa?"

"Apapun yang manis, aku membutuhkan yang manis sekarang" jawab donghae dan tangannya yang terbebas infus itu memegang bibirnya yang kering pucat juga membersihkan sudut bibirnya takut-takut masih ada noda disana.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Donghae yang sekarang mengosok lehernya yang terasa gatal "Darah sungguh tak enak dileher" gumamnya lalu membenarkan letak tidurnya kemudian menutup matanya sambil menunggu Kyuhyun kembali.

.

.

"Donghae _hyung_ _waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun pada kedua orang tuanya saat ia sudah kembali dari membeli minuman dan mendapati kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berdiri di depan kamar Donghae.

Mereka berdua tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, "Ia hanya kelelahan, kau darimana?"

Kyuhyun menggoyangkan botol minuman di tanagnnya "Kalian tak bohongkan?"

Minri menatap suaminya dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun "Haruskah kita mengatakan padamu, kau sudah pasti tau Kyu"

Kyuhyun diam akhirnya, tanpa kata ia melewati kedua orang tuanya dan segera masuk ke kamar rawat Donghae.

Kyuhyun mendesah melihat Donghae tertidur kembali, ia meletakkan minuman itu di meja samping ranjang Donghae.

"Kau tak sekolah Kyu?" tanya Yongjae saat melihat Kyuhyun malah duduk di samping ranjang Donghae.

"Aku tak bisa sekolah kalau Donghae _Hyung_ tak sekolah" . . .

"Mana bisa begitu.." suara Donghae tiba-tiba terdengar membuat mereka melihat ke arah Donghae.

"Aku kira kau tidur" kata Kyuhyun. Donghae menggeleng "Kau sekolah saja Kyu, aku tak apa"

"Tapi…" protes Kyuhyun terhenti karena dipotong perkataan ibunya.

"Eomma akan disini kau sekolahlah dan Oppa Kau juga harus kerja, antar Kyuhyun juga"

Kyuhyun menatap Hyungnya dan melihat Donghae mengangguk. "Aku benar-benar tak apa"

"Minumanmu, aku pergi" kata Kyuhyun menyerahkan minuman di meja tadi pada Donghae lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti ayah mereka.

.

.

"_Hyung_ ingin keluar tidak.." Kyuhyun melihat keluar jendela kamar rawat Donghae dan menawari Donghae yang hanya duduk di ranjangnya sambil memakan makanan yang dibawa Kyuhyun kesini, tangannya kemarin sudah baru saja terbebas dari infus yang sudah mengganggunya. Karena Kyuhyun melihat cuaca yang mungkin sangat pas jika ia mengajak Donghae yang sedang sakit.

"Boleh memang?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu" Kyuhyun berbalik dan berjalan mengambil kursi roda di sudut kamar lalu akan membantu _Hyung_nya duduk di kursi roda tersebut jika tidak ditolak oleh Donghae.

"Aku bisa sendiri" kata Donghae sedikit kesusahan untuk turun dari ranjang. Setelah Donghae berhasil duduk di kursi roda.. hening, Donghae bingung saat kyuhyun hanya diam berdiri disampingnya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"_Wae ire_? Katamu akan mengajakku keluar" tanya Donghae tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam dan melirik kearah baju yang dikenakan Donghae, Donghaepun mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun, "Ada yang salah?" tanya Donghae lagi.

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan menggeleng. "_Keoreom wae_? Ayo kita keluar Kyunie, aku juga sudah bosan berada di dalam kamar ini" desak Donghae yang mulai tak tahan dengan Kyuhyun yang diam.

"Dengan baju rumah sakit? Aku tak mau dikira membawa lari orang yang sedang sakit hyung walau itu kenyataannya" kata Kyuhyun dan mengambil baju di dalam tas yang sudah ia siapkan "Kau bisa mengganti baju sendiri kan?"

"Kau pikir aku lumpuh sampai tidak bisa" Donghae kesal yang merasa disindir secara tidak langsung oleh Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaannya.

Kyuhyun tertawa,, "Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama, aku akan menunggu diluar kamar"

.

.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tak tau sudah berapa kali Donghae mengatakan atau menanyakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun yang hanya meliriknya sesekali dan terus melajukan mobilnya ke tempat yang Donghae tak ketahui.

Donghae terheran-heran saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan mobil mereka di sebuah gedung yang mungkin dapat dikatakan cukup besar kalau Kyuhyun mungkin akan mengajaknya menonton film pikir Donghae yang tadi mengira Kyuhyun akan mengajaknya ke bioskop karena setau dia ada film baru yang tayang sekarang. Dan sudah pasti pemikiran itu salah.

Ketika Kyuhyun mulai mendorong kursi rodanya kearah lebih dekat dengan gedung itu, Donghae semakin heran karena terdapat banyak orang di sekitar gedung itu. Ia malu? Tentu saja, kenapa ia harus tak kuat berjalan saat Kyuhyun mengajaknya ke tempat yang ramai seperti ini.

Ia menengok pada Kyuhyun yang tetap mendorong kursi roda yang ia duduki tapi yang ada Kyuhyun yang mengumbar senyum pada orang disekitarnya.

"Pameran?" tanyanya dan Kyuhyun pun melihat kearahnya.

"Kau sudah tau itu, ramai juga ya _Hyung_. Padahal ini baru petama digelar"

"_Geurae_?" Donghae jadi ingin melihat kedalam jika seperti ini. Ia ingin tau seperti apa hasil potretan fotografer yang menggelar ini sampai yang pertama seramai ini. Ia benarkan letak syal yang tengah ia pakai dan mengatur rambutnya kalau-kalau berantakan.

Ketika mereka mulai memasuki ruangan di gedung itu Donghae terheran-heran saat beberapa orang yang tak sengaja melihat mereka tersenyum pada mereka dan bahkan ada yang mengucapkan… selamat padanya. Ada apa?

"Kyuhyun, ini ada apa?" kata Donghae, hatinya tak tau kenapa merasa bingung dengan ini semua.

"Kau mau melihat dari sisi mana dulu _Hyung_?" bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah menawari Donghae.. "Ah, dari sini saja Hyung" Kyuhyun mengajak Donghae melihat sebuah gambar yang menunjukkan pantai suasana sore hari dengan matahari yang tampak akan termakan oleh lautan di pantai itu. Sungguh indah.

"ini…." Tangan Donghae menunjuk gambar itu tapi sepertinya kyuhyun tak menghiraukannya lalu mengajak Donghae ke gambar selanjutnya'

Kali ini menunjukkan sebuah gambar sisi sebuah gedung dengan dinding seperti batubata yang sudah disusun rapi juga terdapat pengamen biola yang memainkan biolanya dengan mata yang tertutup menikmati permainannya, seperti berada di wilayah Belanda karena ciri khas Negara tersebut masih tercium di gambar itu.

Tak sedikit pula Kyuhyun yang mengomentari setiap gambar disini dengan pujian atau kritik yang sedikit berlebihan. Seperti…

"Ahh, kau lihat _Hyung_, gambar ini tak sesuai dengan pencahayaannya, jika ia memotret gambar ini sedikit menggeser posisi ia mengambil gambar ke sebelah kiri. Mungkin akan bagus"

Kyuhyun diam-diam juga merasa sedikit tak enak melihat Donghae yang hanya melihat gambar itu lalu melihat padanya ketika ia berkomentar dan itu yang Kyuhyun lihat dari Donghae ketika ia menunjukkan gambar-gambar yang berada disini. Tapi ia berhasil menutupinya dengan terus menerus menunjukkan gambar selanjutnya dan selanjutnya.

Sampai dirasanya cukup ia menunjukkan semua gambar disini, ia berhenti di salah satu sudut gedung, di depan sebuah gambar bunga berwarna – warni di siang hari sebuah taman mungkin.

Ia berjongkok di depan Donghae dan bertanya padanya.

.

.

Donghae menjadi diam setelah Kyuhyun semakin banyak menunjukkan gambar yang terpanjang di setiap sudut gedung ini,, ia seperti tengah berfikir sekarang. Berfikir tentang semua gambar yang berada di pameran ini.

"Ada apa _Hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjongkok didepan Donghae, Donghae menggeleng.

"Hanya, gambar-gambar ini…" Donghae tak melanjutkan perkataannya, mana bisa ia menjadi sombong dengan mengatakan bahwa gambar yang berada disini sama dengan gambar yang pernah ia potret. Bukan hanya satu jika ia telusuri semua yang berada di sini adalah hasil potretnya dan tentu saja hanya gambar Kyuhyun, dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya yang tak ada… apa mungkin….

"Sama dengan milikmu?" sambung Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Semua yang ada disini memang punyamu" ucap Kyuhyun seperti tak ada yang salah.

Dahi donghae mengerut "Apa yang kau maksud dengan pu…PUNYAKU?" kata Donghae dengan sedikit nada terkejut diakhir katanya. Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab terdengar teriakan yang memanggil namanya.

"Ya! Donghae" dahi Donghae semakin mengerut melihat 2 temannya berjalan kearahnya, 'untuk apa mereka kemari, aku tak tau mereka juga suka pameran' pikir Donghae.

Salah satu teman dari mereka meninju bahu Donghae menghasilkan sedikit ringisan dari Donghae. Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali berdiri dibelakang Hyungnya juga ikut memegang bahu Donghae memberi sedikit usapan seakan tau bahu Hyungnya sakit.

"Oh, _mianhae_. Sakitkah?" tanya temannya saat melihat ekspresi Donghae karena tinjuannya. Donghae menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Kalian baru pulang sekolah? Aku tak tau kalian juga suka dengan pameran seperti ini" kata Donghae melupakan keterkejutan yang sedang ia alami tadi.

"_Ne_, kami langsung kesini dan Jika kau ingin tau, sejujurnya kami tak menyukai hal seperti ini tapi karena di pameran ini terdapat gambar kami, mau bagaimana lagi kami juga ingin tau" kata teman Donghae yang bername-tag Lee Hyukjae.

"_Ne_, tak kami sangka, bagus juga" sambung yang tadi sempat meninju bahu Donghae bernama Choi Siwon memberi pujian.

"Oh, aku tak tau kalau foto kalian juga ada. Jadi benar ini adalah pameran yang secara tidak langsung adalah Pameran fotografi seorang pemula"

"Bukan pemula Hyung, Kau sudah lama juga suka memotret. Tadi juga ada yang bilang kau seperti seorang fotografer yang sudah professional" sergah Kyuhyun merasa perkataan Donghae adalah salah.

"Bukan kau yang membuka?" tanya Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri kembali melihat gambar-gambar yang adalah hasil potretan dari temannya sendiri.

Donghae menggeleng, "Aku saja baru tau sekarang karena ditunjukkan Kyuhyun, adikku ini mungkin yang menggelar" kata Donghae sedang Kyuhyun tak berniat menanggapi.

"Tapi tetap saja gambar disini milikmu" tungkas Siwon.

Pembicaraan itu terus berlanjut den berjalan sampai berbeda dari awal menjadi perbincangan tentang kabar Donghae yang tak masuk sekolah hampir seminggu lamanya, pelajaran di sekolah selama Donghae tak ada dan tentu saja melibatkan Kyuhyun yang sempat diam saja ditengah mereka bicara.

Sampai waktu tak mereka sadari membuat kedua teman Donghae pamit pulang karena Klub yang mereka ikuti akan dimulai yang sebenarnya donghae juga anggota dari klub itu dan Donghae akhirnya hanya menitipkan salamnya pada guru Klub mereka karena ia juga tak akan bisa mengikuti klub itu dengan kondisi yang bisa dikatakan masih buruk seperti sekarang..

"Cepat sembuh Donghae" Kata Siwon dan Hyukjae juga sebagai salam perpisahan ketika mereka mulai meninggalkan Gedung itu.

.

"Kyuhyun.." panggil Donghae. Sekarang mereka tengah duduk di depan Gedung yang mulai sedikit lenggang karena mungkin waktu malam yang akan datang dan pameran juga akan Kyuhyun tutup pikir Donghae.

"Hmm,,,"

"_Gomawo_"

"Aku malu sendiri kalau begini,_ cheonma Hyung_" Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh setelah menjawabnya seperti itu.

"Aihhhh, benarkah ini dirimu, aku masih bingung. Darimana kau mendapatkan semua foto itu?" kata Donghae sedikit mengejek, sejak kapan adiknya ini menjadi sedikit berlebihan seperti ini.

"Kau lupa?" tanya Kyuhyun menoleh pada Donghae dan memasukkan handphone ditangannya kedalam saku jaketnya.

"_Mwo_?"

"Aku pernah meminjam Laptopmu kan, itu untuk ini dan masalah gedung dan sebagainya itu appa dan eomma yang mengatur. Tentu saja setelah aku mengatakan pada mereka keinginanmu" jelas Kyuhyun dengan akhir senyuman.

"Kau mengatakannya pada mereka? Lalu mana appa dan eomma?" Tanya donghae dan menengok kebelakang, jika-jika kedua orang tua mereka berada di belakang.

"Mereka sebenarnya tadi ada disini sebelum kita kemari karena ingin menyambutmu juga disini tapi karena client appa yang datang dari luar negeri mengadakan rapat jadi… yah, tak sampai kau datang mereka harus pergi" Jelas Kyuhyun lagi dengan bahasan yang berbeda.

Donghae hanya mengangguk dan menatap langit yang sudah mulai petang. Kyuhyun yang tak ingin mengganggu Hyungnyapun juga ikut diam dan menggosok tangannya ketika dirasanya dingin mulai menyapanya. Ia kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya yang berbeda, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya

"Lalu kapan kau menutup ini?" pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Donghae yang masih menatap langit sore.

"Kenapa Hyung bilang 'kau'? bukannya ini pameranmu, tapi ada seseorang atau bisa dikatakan suruhan appa yang mengurus pameran ini, jadi Hyung tenang saja.. kita pulang, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi paman jika membawa Hyung sampai larut malam" ajak Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir melihat wajah Hyungnya sedikit pucat kemudian memakaikan topi rajut di kepala Donghae yang ia ambil dari saku jaketnya tadi dan mengeratkan baju yang Donghae pakai, beruntung Hyungnya ini memakai baju yang cukup tebal. Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang perhatian padanya.

.

.

"_Hyung_, kita sudah…" Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Hyungnya yang tertidur ketika mereka sampai di rumah sakit, ia pun akhirnya memutuskan mengendong Donghae dipunggungnya menuju ke kamar rawat Donghae.

Ia menidurkan Donghae di atas ranjang dan menyelimutinya sampai dada. Donghae sedikit menggeliat karena merasa sedikit nyaman.

Kyuhyun hanya melihat lalu membenarkan letak selimut yang Donghae pakai. Setelah memastikan sudah selesai, ia berjalan menuju satu satunya sofa di kamar tersebut membaringkan badannya.

Kyuhyun tak ingin pulang kali ini, ia mengirimi pesan pada kedua orang tuanya agar mereka tak usah datang kemari, lagipula besok sekolahnya juga libur jadi ia memutuskan untuk menjaga Donghae malam ini.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan melihat langit-langit dikamar rawat tersebut, bibirnya tertarik membentuk lengkungan yang disebut senyuman ketika mengingat pameran yang ia rencanakan untuk Donghae berhasil. Ia ingat wajah Donghae yang tadi menunjukkan kebingungan yang besar saat Kyuhyun menunjukkan semua yang berada di pameran itu.

Awalnya Kyuhyun masih Bingung dulu, tapi karena Donghae yang membawanya ke pameran minggu lalu, ia jadi mempunyai ide itu dan ia sempat meminta pendapat dari orang tuanya, tentu saja orang tuanya menyetujui hal itu. Dengan bantuan Orang tuanya akhirnya ia dapat melihat senyum Donghae yang ditunjukkan padanya. Sungguh, Kyuhyun sangat bahagia.

Kyuhyun menguap, rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya membuat ia merenggangkan badannya mencari posisi yang tepat untuk tertidur. Setelah itu ia mulai menutup matanya dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi yang indah kali ini… dengan senyum yang disunggingnya.

*TBC*

Nah, Impian Donghae sudah diwujudkan tuh,,,

Jadi, Chapter selanjutnya ada apalagi memang? Selain End?

ahhh.. tapi aku berasa kejutannya kurang ngena (?).. ya gak ?

Ditunggu aja kali ya… Yang masih mau Nunggu pastinya..

Nah,karena banyak yang R dan pertama aku bisa lanjutin FF ke chap 2.. balasan Riview nihhh :

**MingKyuMingKyu** : ya, ini udah lanjut :)

**Chouko Rei** : ya, donghae yang sakit hehe, udah banyak yang buat Kyu dibuat penyakitan mulu... :D

**gnagyu** : aku juga suka ... (?)

**hyunsparkyu** : Sakit apa ya,,, kkkk...

**oracle88** : terima kasih,,, nih udah dilanjut..

**cuttiekyu** : sakit apa? kalau dia gak baik-baik aja gimana? hehe..

**dhedingdong** : yes,, penyakit alur :D .. Oke, ini update kilat gak? kekeke...

**Augesteca** : Ini jelek lohhh,, "

**elfishmasita** : makasih,,, Ini udah asap ... haha...

**haekyuLLua** : akunya missing moment mereka.. Kasihan lah Kyuhyun dapat kebagian yang sakit mulu... :D

**Awaelfkyu13** : apanya yang ditunggu? O.O

**erka** : senangnya ada yang riview, makasih..

**ameliachan** : Kalau ini masih nyambung keSJ gimana O.O,,, Judulnya Realize The Dream Brother.. gapapa dah biar beda dari yang berbeda (?)

**Safa Fishy** : sama, suka FF brothership Kyuhae... Angst? gatau.. "

**lee gihae** : ini udah lanjut... :)

**Ranti Fishy** : INI AKU LANJUT SUDAH.. hhaha… XD

**All Guest and yang gak kesebut** : Makasih juga udah Review...:)

Intinya Gomawo untuk yang Review semuanya... :)

Review again yahh buat Chap 2 yang gak seru ini ...

24042014


	3. Chapter 3

**:: Realize The Dream Brother::**

Lee Donghae , Cho (Lee) Kyuhyun & Other

.

Don't Like… Don't Read!

.

^Happy Reading..^

Kyuhyun memberi usapan di pipi Donghae sebelum berjalan menuju satu-satunya sofa yang berada di kamar rawat Donghae. Membaringkan Tubuhnya di sana.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan melihat langit-langit dikamar rawat tersebut, Ia bahagia karena kejutan yang ia berikan pada Donghae berhasil walau ia harus melihat wajah kebingungan Donghae karena ia tak tau sama sekali dengan yang Kyuhyun rencanakan.

Kyuhyun menguap, rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya membuat ia merenggangkan badannya mencari posisi yang tepat untuk tertidur. Setelah itu ia mulai menutup matanya dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi yang indah kali ini…

..CHAPTER 3..

Pagi hari dimana kejutan dari Kyuhyun berlalu sekitar 3 hari yang lalu, cuaca sangat cerah sepertinya menjadi pelengkap untuk Donghae yang lega karena ia bisa juga keluar dari kamar yang selama seminggu lebih ia huni walau ia masih harus duduk di kursi roda ketika keluar tapi ia menebar senyum lebarnya pada suster, Uisa ataupun pasien dan keluarga pasien lain yang berpapasan dengannya di lorong rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun yang mendorong Kursi roda Donghae juga ikut tersenyum melihat Donghae yang seperti itu, Kekanakan…

"Kyuhyunnie, mampir dulu ke suatu tempat ya.." Donghae menengok pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja mendorong kursi rodanya keluar dari Rumah sakit, kini mereka sedang menunggu mobil yang akan menjemput mereka.

"Aih,,, kau baru saja bisa keluar _Hyung_" keluh Kyuhyun, yang tak akan menuruti keinginan _Hyung_nya itu.

"Ayolah… karena aku baru keluar itulah aku ingin jalan sebentar dulu" paksa Donghae tapi sepertinya tak berhasil.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "_Eomma_ dan _appa_ sudah menunggu di rumah"

Donghae akhirnya tak jadi memaksa Kyuhyun dan menghela nafasnya, Ia berniat mengajak Kyuhyun ke restourant temannya yang baru saja dibuka, tapi ia urungkan. Ia tau pasti _eomma_nya itu akan membuat sebuah makan besar yang menjadi kebiasaan untuk merayakan keluarnya ia dari rumah sakit, tentu saja Donghae tak mau mengecewakan _eomma_nya yang sudah susah payah membuatnya makanan.

Tak pernah salah, ketika ia dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai dirumahnya, ia sudah disambut oleh kedua orang tuanya lalu di diseret ke arah ruang makan yang meja di atasnya sudah penuh dengan makanan kesukaan Donghae.

"_Eomma_, disini tak ada makanan kesukaanku?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Donghae.

"Oh, Kau tau Kyuhyunie, ini bukan untukmu" kata Minri tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya cemberut.

"Setidaknya buatkan aku satu"

"Hey, ini sudah banyak. Makanlah, makanan kesukaanku enak-enak kok" sahut Donghae sambil menyodorkan satu hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja.

"Oh, _Hyung gomawo_. Itu enak menurutmu tapi tidak untukku, aku ambil yang itu saja" Kyuhyun mengelak dan mengambil hidangan yang lain, sebuah makanan yang bahan bakunya daging.

"Kau harus sedikit makan sayur Kyu" ucap Yongjae melihat anaknya yang menolak makanan yang diberikan Donghae yang berisi banyak sayuran.

"_Ani_!" Kyuhyun menggeleng menolak perkataan ayahnya.

"Aku bingung padamu, kau tak pernah makan sayur bisa sehat tapi kenapa aku yang suka makan sayur bisa sakit begini. Aku mau jadi dirimu Kyu" perkataan Donghae sukses membuat semua yang berada di ruang makan diam.

"Aku salah bicara? _Mian_, ayo lanjutkan makan kalian" sambung Donghae cepat setelah menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan.

"_Hyung_, jangan pernah kau berhenti makan sayur. Aku tak mau menunggumu di rumah sakit lagi" kata Kyuhyun kemudian tak menghiraukan Donghae ataupun Orang tuanya yang melihat kearahnya, ia sibuk memasukkan makanan yang berada di piringnya ke dalam mulut lalu mengunyahnya dengan cepat.

'Aku juga tak ingin membuatmu khawatir lagi Kyu' kata Donghae dalam hati lalu tersenyum pada kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

Minri membuka pintu kamar Donghae dan masuk kedalamnya, ia berniat mengecek apakah anaknya sudah tidur dengan pulas "Oh, kau belum tidur?" tanya Minri saat mengetahui Donghae yang tengah membaca sebuah buku ditangannya sedang jam sudah menunjukkan waktu untuk tidur.

Donghae yang ditanya hanya menggeleng "_Eomma_ kenapa kemari?" tanyanya balik pada ibunya lalu menutup bukunya ketika Minri duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

"Hanya memastikan apakah anak _eomma_ sudah tertidur dengan nyaman, kenapa belum tidur? Kau masih harus istirahat Hae" kata Minri lalu memijat kaki Dinghae di sampingnya, ia memang duduk tepat disamping Kaki Donghae yang tengah Donghae luruskan.

Donghae tak menjawab, Ia juga tak menolak ketika ibunya memijit kakinya karena malah itu yang ia butuhkan agar kakinya lebih rileks dan ia bisa cepat kembali berjalan.

Ahh, salahkan Ia karena sempat terjatuh di kamar mandi rumah sakit ketika ia ingin buang air kecil. Ia tak tau bagaimana gaya saat ia terjatuh, yang Ia tau hanya setelah itu ia mendapati dirinya sudah tak ada di kamar mandi lagi tetapi di atas ranjang dan kakinya sudah sakit jika digerakkan.

"_Eomma_,,," panggil Donghae.

"Hmm" Minri menjawab lalu beralih memijit kaki Donghae yang satu lagi.

"Aku benci Leukimia !" ucap Donghae dengan sedikit nada tak suka di dalamnya membuat pijatan itu terhenti, Minri melihat kearah anaknya yang saat ini menunduk. Lalu kembali memijit kaki Donghae.

"Semua juga akan benci dengan penyakit yang menyerang mereka, _eomma_pun juga tak suka"

"Kenapa harus aku _eomma_?" tanya Donghae dan mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya, hati Minri sakit melihatnya.

"Jika _eomma_ bisa, _eomma_ ingin penyakit itu berada pada _eomma_ saja ketimbang ada pada badanmu Donghae"

"Aku juga tak akan membiarkan _eomma_ menderita karena penyakit ini, sangat sakit _eomma_" balas Donghae membuat Minri tersenyum sedih.

"Donghae…" Donghae tak menjawab, hanya mengarahkan matanya pada wajah eommanya.

"Kemo yah…." Donghae yang tau apa maksud dari perkataan ibunya menggeleng keras.

"Tak akan bisa _eomma_, yang ada aku akan bertambah jelek" jawab Donghae mencoba bercanda dengan ibunya. Donghae tau apa dampak dari Kemo, yang ada hanya memperlama ia merasa sakit ketika kambuh dan membuatnya terlihat bertambah tak sehat nanti.

Minri tertawa kecil "Kami menyayangimu Hae, walau kau akan jelekpun. Kami masih ingin kau hidup lebih lama lagi"

"Aku tau _eomma_, aku juga sangat menyayangi kalian. Dulu bukankah aku pernah sekali kemo dan aku sudah bersumpah itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku membiarkan cairan kimia itu masuk dalam tubuhku. Aku tak mau lagi! Apalagi saat itu ada Kyuhyun, aku tak mau membuat ia khawatir lagi. Lagipula, apa eomma meragukan kekuatanku melawan penyakit ini?"

"_Geurae_, _eomma_ tak akan memaksamu lagi, _Cha_! Kau tidurlah malam semakin larut dan juga kau sendiri yang bilang ingin melatih kakimu di halaman rumah besok pagi" ucap Minri.

"Itu lebih baik _eomma_ daripada aku harus ikut terapi dan dilihat oleh beberapa suster atau Uisa yang tak aku kenal"

"Yayaya, cepatlah tidur! _Eomma_ matikan lampunya"

Belum sempat _eomma_nya menekan saklar, Donghae memotongnya cepat.

"_Ani, Andwe_ ! _eomma_, berapa lama kau pergi dari rumah sampai kau lupa aku tak suka dengan gelap" Kata Donghae dengan sedikit keras.

"Aishhh, Kau menghina atau memuji? Dasar" Minri tersenyum dan memberi usapan di kepala Donghae dan itu membuat Donghae tersenyum, sangat nyaman menurutnya ketika ibunya melakukan hal ini, perlahan ia mulai menutup matanya.

Setelah Minri melihat Donghae yang sepertinya telah tertidur, ia menutup mulutnya sambil menahan air mata yang rasanya akan meluncur bebas ke pipinya. Tak tahan, segera ia tinggalkan kamar Donghae. Berjongkok di depan pintu kamar Donghae yang telah ditutupnya, terisak. Bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang akan keluar dari kamarnya tetapi ia urungkan ketika ia melihat ibunya tengah berjongkok di depan Kamar Donghae, ia mengintip ibunya itu dari celah pintu yang ia buka dan menghela nafas panjang akhirnya 'Kau membuat kami khawatir _Hyung_'

Sedang Donghae yang baru ditinggalkan, yang ternyata belum tertidur. Melihat kearah pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh ibunya, Matanya memang tertuju pada pintu tapi pikirannya tak berada di tempatnya.

Donghae melamunkan hal yang selalu menjadi pengganggu di kehidupannya yang mungkin akan bahagia jika tak datang.

Leukimia, terhitung sudah 1 tahun ia menderita penyakit yang sangat dibencinya itu. Dan tak terhitung juga penyakit itu menyerangnya membuat ia terlihat lemah di mata semua orang, keluarganya dan tentu saja temannya.

Pernah sekali penyakit itu kambuh ketika Donghae sedang mengikuti ujian harian, memang ia tak merasa badannya sakit tetapi ia mimisan dan sempat pingsan. Untung saja saat itu ia ijin ke kamar mandi. Jadi hanya temannya yang mengantarkan ia saja yang tau dan juga yang membawanya ke Ruang kesehatan sekolah.

Donghae menghela nafas lalu memposisikan badannya menyamping kearah jendela kamarnya. Ada setitik air mata yang jatuh di sudut mata Donghae, ia biarkan sampai matanya yang lelah itu akhirnya terpejam.

.

.

"Wah, perkembanganmu membuatku kagum _Hyung_" Suara itu berhasil masuk ketelinga Donghae yang saat ini tengah Duduk di bangku taman belakang rumahnya. Ia menengok dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Pemalas, walau hari libur kau seharusnya tetap bangun pagi Kyunnie. Olahraga mungkin" kata Donghae mengejek Kyuhyun lalu memijit kakinya.

"Aku tak suka olahraga"

"yah, aku tau itu. Dan lagi aku iri padamu. Kenapa aku yang suka olahraga bisa sakit?" tanya Donghae menuntut jawaban dari adik satu-satunya ini yang sekarang mengangkat kakinya menjadi bertumpu pada paha Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jawab Kyunnie…"

"_Molla, eomma eoddiga_?" tanya Kyuhyun balik mencoba menghindari pertanyaan dari Donghae, sejujurnya ia juga tak bisa atau lebih tepatnya tak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aishhh…" Donghae memandang Kyuhyun kesal, "Ada di dalam, mungkin sedang mengambil minuman. Baru saja ia selesai membantuku 'terapi' berjalan"

"Dan?"

"Yah, walau tak kaku tapi masih ada sedikit sakit. Besok aku akan masuk sekolah"

"Jangan bercanda" bantah Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Donghae malah terkekeh.

"Hey, kau lupa aku kelas berapa? Kau ingin aku tak lulus tahun ini? Aku sudah bisa berjalan Kyu… lagipula minggu depan akan banyak latihan untuk ujian akhir sekolahku, Kau lucu sekali Lee Kyuhyun"

"Aku tak lucu Lee Donghae. Tapi aku tampan!" Bantah Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun mendapat pukulan yang cukup pelan dari seseorang yang tentu saja bukan Donghae yang tangannya hanya diam saja semenjak ia ikut memijit kakinya.

"Panggil _Hyung_ Kyunie" Kyuhyun tau akhirnya yang memukulnya.

"_Eomma_ ingin kepintaran anak eomma berkurang? Aishhh"

"Aku juga akan memukulmu tadi Kyu!" kata Donghae berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengkerut kesal.

"Sudah, minumlah!" Minri menengahi mereka dan memberikan minuman hangat untuk mereka berdua.

"_Appa_ belum bangun _Eomma_?" tanya Donghae ketika tak melihat appanya ikut berkumpul dengan mereka.

"Kau tau, _Appa_mu baru saja bangun dan sekarang ia sedang membaca Koran pagi di ruang makan dan meminta buatkan kopi ke _Ahjumma_"

"Sekarang aku tau darimana Kyuhyun mempunyai sifat pemalas. Dari _Appa_, _Eomma_?" tanya Donghae menebak sifat yang Kyuhyun miliki karena ia tak memiliki sifat seperti Kyuhyun.

"Tepat sekali" Minri mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ya! Berhenti membicarakanku"

Minri menyahuti protes Kyuhyun dengan candaan. Donghae hanya tersenyum dan menyahut sesekali. Ia melihat kearah Kyuhyun. 'Karena ada waktu inilah aku ingin kita bercanda Kyuhyunie'

.

.

Tap…

Seluruh penghuni kelas yang masih dikatakan sedikit itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan mata mereka saling berpandangan ketika mendapati Donghae yang masuk kedalam kelas dengan Kyuhyun di sampingnya yang membantunya berjalan.

Seketika suasana menjadi riuh… "Kau sudah sembuh Hae?" pertanyaan mulai di lontarkan oleh teman-teman Donghae. "Kakimu kenapa? Biar aku saja Kyu"

Teman Donghae yang bernama Sungmin memegang bahu Donghae menggantikan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya agak kesusahan.

"Kau ke kelas saja Kyunie, aku sudah sampai dan juga ada Sungmin" Kata Donghae dan Kyuhyunpun mengangguk "Istirahat aku akan kesini" katanya lalu meninggalkan kelas Donghae menuju ke kelasnya sendiri yang sedikit jauh jaraknya dari kelas yang Donghae tempati.

Donghae menghela nafasnya panjang setelah mendudukkan diri di bangkunya sungguh! Berjalan dengan kaki yang masih kurang sehat dari gerbang menuju kelasnya membuatnya lelah sendiri, Donghae tersenyum pada Sungmin dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah membantunya.

"_Ne_, kakimu kenapa?" tanya sungmin yang sekarang duduk didepannya, menhadap kearah Donghae.

Donghae meringis "Sedikit kecelakaan di kamar mandi rumah sakit"

"Kenapa tak istirahat dirumah dulu? Setidaknya sampai kau bisa benar-benar berjalan"

"Aku tak mau lebih lama tertinggal pelajaran, lagipula ada sesuatu yang harus aku mintai tolong padamu"

"_Mwo_?"

Donghae membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. Ia berikan sesuatu yang adalah sebuah buku itu pada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang menerima barang itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Donghae tersenyum, "Berikan itu pada Kyuhyun"

"Kenapa tak kau berikan sendiri saja padanya" tanya Sungmin lalu akan membuka buku itu tetapi ia urungkan karena tangan Donghae yang menghalanginya.

"Jangan dibuka, itu hanya untuk simpan saja dulu, nanti juga kau akan tau kapan waktu yang tepat untuk menyerahkannya" ucap Donghae lalu menarik tangannya kembali.

"Bersiap" Sungmin terburu-buru membalikkan badannya menghadap kedepan ketika sang ketua akan memimpin kelas.

"Beri salam" Donghae dan seluruh temannya membungkuk pada Songsaengnim yang telah berdiri di depan kelas. Donghae sedikit melirik buku yang baru saja ia berikan pada Sungmin yang sekarang berada di dalam tas. 'Ini akan terjadi Donghae, tenangkan hatimu'

Donghae memejamkan mata lalu menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya yang selanjutnya ia hembuskan perlahan-lahan. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika sebuah suara menyerukan namanya membuat ia langsung membuka mata lebar.

"Kau masih ingin tidur Donghae?" tanya Songsaengnim pada Donghae yang menggeleng lalu tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang tampak rapi.

.

.

Donghae menengok ke kanan dan kekiri, ia sekarang sedang berada di depan sebuah toko roti yang tampak sepi, ia mengernyit ketika melihat pintu kaca toko tersebut yang terdapat tulisan 'Tutup' tergantung menempel disana. Donghae hari ini pergi seorang diri tanpa Kyuhyun yang biasanya menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi. Dan ia bersyukur karena kakinya sudah sembuh.

"Tidak mungkin aku salah, ini bukan hari liburnya toko ini" gumam Donghae. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ketika supir park bertanya padanya dan Donghae hanya menjawab dengan gelengan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan berjalan menuju toko di samping toko yang ingin ditujunya, berniat bertanya.

"_Chogiyo_.." Donghae menghampiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang berjaga di kasir.

"_Ne_, ada yang bisa di bantu tuan" tanya wanita itu.

Donghae tersenyum, dan menunjuk toko Roti itu "Toko roti disebelah, hari ini bukan hari liburnya toko itu kan. Kenapa tokonya tutup?"

"Tuan akan kesana? Apa tuan tak tau kalau Pemilik Toko Oh Jung Min meninggal tadi pagi?"

Tubuh Donghae sedikit menegang mendengarnya, "Me-meninggal? Ughh" Donghae tiba-tiba merasakan ngilu dipunggungnya, sudah dua kali ia merasakannya hari ini.

"_Ne_, sekarang seluruh pegawai sedang berada di rumah duka, Tuan tak apa?" tanya Wanita itu ketika ia menyadari raut wajah Donghae yang berubah.

Dengan sedikit memijat punggungnya donghae menjawab "_Ani_, _nan gwaencahana_… eum, apakah _Ahjumma_ tau alamat dari Oh Jung Min?"

Wanita itu mengangguk dan menuliskan alamat yang diminta Donghae. Setelah Donghae mendapatkan alamat tersebut ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan meninggalkan toko tersebut.

"Sudah sampai Tuan…" Lamunan Donghae buyar ketika supir park memberi tau kalau mereka telah sampai di alamat yang Donghae berikan pada Supir Park tadi.

Donghae melihat kearah samping duduknya tepatnya kearah rumah sekarang tampak ramai dengan banyak orang yang memakai baju hitam dan beberapa yang ber-jas.

"Tuan…" panggil supir park ketika ia melihat Donghae yang hanya diam tanpa kata yang mungkin menyuruh mengantarkannya pulang atau akan masuk ke rumah itu.

"Aku akan ke dalam sebentar" kata Donghae dan keluar dari mobil berjalan memasuki pelataran rumah pemilik toko roti itu yang sudah terdapat banyak karangan bunga yang ditujukan pada yang meninggal.

Ia masuk kedalam rumah tersebut dan telinganya berhasil menemukan sebuah tangisan yang memilukan dari seorang _Yeoja_ atau lebih tepatnya dua _Yeoja_ yang sekarang berada di depan sebuah ruangan, yang Donghae yakini di dalamnya terdapat jasad Oh Jung Min.

Berjalan mendekat ke kedua _Yeoja_ itu dan membungkuk memberi salam, Donghae tau salah satunya adalah orang terkasih yang telah tiada.

"Oh, Lee Donghae?" salah satu dari mereka yang memeluk _Yeoja_ satunya bertanya pada Donghae, _Yeoja_ tersebut tak begitu menampakkan kesedihannya, berbeda dengan orang yang menangis kencang dipelukannya, orang terkasih yang ditinggal Oh Jung Min.

Donghae mencoba tersenyum, _Yeoja_ itu juga ikut menarik bibirnya melihat senyum Donghae kemudian ia beralih pada seorang dipelukannya.

"_Eonni_, jangan begini. _Oppa_ tak akan tenang nanti" katanya lembut, belum sempat perkataan tersebut terbalas badan itu merosot kebawah dengan matanya yang tertutup membuatnya panik dan segera memanggil seorang _Namja _yang mungkin kerabatnya untuk membantunya membawa _Yeoja_ pingsan itu ke dalam kamarnya.

Sedang Donghae hanya melihat itu semua dengan hati yang bergetar. Merasa takut kah? Kenapa pikirannya menyambung pada Kyuhyun, ahh apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

.

.

"_Oppa_ memberi pesan padaku kalau Donghae-ssi sedang memesan sebuah kue, apa benar?" tanya _Yeoja_ yang tadi ditemui Donghae, sekarang mereka tengah duduk di teras rumah yang sedikit jauh dari orang-orang yang keluar masuk untuk melayat setelah sebelumnya Donghae memberikan salam terakhirnya pada temannya yang telah meninggal itu.

"_Ne_, dan itu untuk awal bulan depan. _Mian_, bukannya aku tidak memikirkan kalau kalian masih tengah berduka" Kata Donghae, ada sedikit penyesalan ketika ia malah membicarakan tentang Kue yanag telah ia pesan langsung pada Oh Jung Min, kakak dari seorang yang sekarang bicara padanya.

"Tak apa, _Oppa_ sepertinya sudah mempunyai firasat buruk tentangnya jauh-jauh hari. Ia langsung memberi tahuku ketika Donghae-ssi baru memesan. Pegawai _Oppa_ yang akan mengurus" Kata _Yeoja _itu yang berumur sama dengan Donghae.

"Kalau boleh tau, penyebab Jung Min Hyung meninggal karena apa?" tanya Donghae karena ia sangat penasaran, setau Donghae temannya itu sangat sehat.

Seketika wajah didepannya menjadi murung, "_Oppa_ menyembunyikan penyakitnya pada kami, dan kami baru mengetahuinya ketika keadaan Oppa sudah parah, ia mengidap penyakit Leukimia" jelasnya dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

'Leukimia…' hati Donghae miris mendengar penyakit itu kembali. Sungguh, jika ia ditanya apakah ia takut dengan kematian? Dengan sangat yakin mungkin akan berteriak kalau ia sangat takut kematian itu datang padanya seperti temannya yang diam-diam tengah sakit sepertinya dan mendahuluinya merasakan kematian itu.

"Donghae-ssi,,," Donghae menoleh pada yang memanggilnya.

"Oh, toilet… eumm _Eoddi_" Kata Donghae tiba-tiba dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar.

Yeoja itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Donghae "Kau masuk dan berjalanlah sampai di sudut ruangan kau belok ke kiri dan kau akan menemukan pintu bertuliskan kamar mandi"

Donghae mengangguk dan pamit..

Setelah Donghae sampai di depan kamar mandi, segera ia masuk kedalamnya. menuju wastafel berada didalamnya.

Ia basuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir dari kran yang baru saja ia nyalakan. Setelahnya ia menatap wajahnya sendiri yang terpantul dalam kaca didepannya, tersenyum miring.

"Kau menyedihkan sekali Donghae" katanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia usap wajahnya kasar dan merintih ketika nyeri dipunggungnya terasa kembali.

"Punggungku perlu pijatan"

*TBC*

Huahhh, Updatenya lama banget yak… :D Maklum, Pelajar yang punya tugas banyak _

Di chap ini gak ada apa-apanya sih cuman lebih menjerumus(?) ke penyakit Donghae … -" Sejujurnya aku gak mau nyebutin penyakit Donghae awalnya sampai fict ini tamat,tapi karena banyak yang pada penasaran Donghae punya penyakit apa, ya gapapalah aku sebutin. Apalagi Chap ini Brothershipnya extra dikit!

Awalnya aku pengen buat End di chap ini,,, tapi kayaknya bakal sangat panjang.. jadi segini aja dulu untuk chap 3.. dan Mian kalau Chap ini ngebosenin… :D

Okelah, Masih mau baca? Ketemu di chapter 4 yaaa….

Replay Review :

**TeukHaeKyu** : Iya ini KyuHae,,, Dah Lanjut ini

**MingKyuhMingKyu** : Butuh kata yang lain selain next dan next yes,,, "

**Gyu1315** : Ini masih kurang? Chapternya udah lebih dari perkiraanku yang awalnya cuma buat 2 chap lohh.. Salam kenal ^^

**Erka** : Diatas udah dibahas tuhhh… Okeee..

Guest : iya, masih lanjut kok..

**d5** : Riview d'Chap 1 ya, Kyu'nya gak bakalan aku buat banyak berkorban, udah banyak yang pakai.. hehe..

**Janijee** : Waduhhh, image kyuhyun sakit-sakitan o.o… yes, ini lanjut.

**haekyuLLua** : Aku usahain Hae ngasih kejutan buat Kyu.. aku kabulin, chapternya aku banyakin nihhh,,

**Safa Fishy** : Diatas udah diberitahu sakitnya… aku sendiri masih bingung ini nanti Donghae dibuat mati apa gak ya,,, hehheh.

**nnaglow** : Iya, chap 2 emang kurang greget… ehhh, kayak suka baget kalau Donghae dibuat sakit.. haha kita sama.. "

**Ranti Fishy** : Ini udah lanjut,, 10 Chap? Kamu ajalah yang lanjut.. :D

**ShinJoo24** : ehhh, jangan penasaran.. nanti kecewa loh kalo chap selanjutnya gak bagus… :)

Untuk semua… makasih udah Review

Review again yakkkk…. :D

17052014


	4. Chapter 4

**:: Realize The Dream Brother::**

Lee Donghae , Cho (Lee) Kyuhyun & Other

.

Don't Like… Don't Read!

.

^Happy Reading..^

.

.

Sesampainya Donghae di depan kamar mandi, segera ia masuk kedalamnya. menuju wastafel berada didalamnya.

Ia basuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir dari kran yang baru saja ia nyalakan. Setelahnya ia menatap wajahnya sendiri yang terpantul dalam kaca didepannya, tersenyum miring.

"Kau menyedihkan sekali Donghae" katanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia usap wajahnya kasar dan merintih ketika nyeri dipunggungnya terasa kembali.

"Punggungku perlu pijatan"

..CHAPTER 4..

"Darimana _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika Donghae akan memasuki kamarnya.

"Oh,kau Kyu,aku baru saja ke rumah temanku" jawab Donghae, tak berbohong bukan. Memang ia baru mengunjungi rumah temannya yang baru saja tiada.

"hmm, mau makan bersama? _Appa_ dan _eomma_ ada pertemuan tadi" tawar Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk dan menutup pintunya membatalkan niatnya yang akan masuk ke kamar. Sebenarnya Donghae sudah memiliki rencana jika ia sudah sampai dirumah, ia ingin langsung tidur agar nyeri dipunggungnya tak terasa kembali. Tapi tentu saja ia tak mau menolak ajakan Kyuhyun dan berakhir dengan adiknya yang akan makan sendiri.

"_Hyung_ mau aku ajari?" kata Kyuhyun ketika mereka selesai makan.

Donghae manatap bingung Kyuhyun, ajari apa? Perasaan ia tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Donghae.

"Ujian akhir sekolahmu lusa kan. Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu belajar" jawab Kyuhyun mengusulkan niatnya.

Donghae tertawa "Memang kau mengerti pelajaranku? Kau masih satu tingkat dibawahku Kyunnie"

"Ayolah, aku sedang baik hati _Hyung_. Kalau tak mau ya sudah, jangan sampai tanya aku tentang sesuatu yang kau tak tau. Kau lupa kalau pernah bertanya padaku dulu? Dan tentu kau ingat kalau aku bisa menjawabnya… _Hyuuuung_" Goda Kyuhyun tesenyum miring atau lebih mirip senyum evil?

"Bibirmu, jangan keluarkan senyum itu aku tak suka" ujar Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang lalu merubah bibirnya menjadi tersenyum manis.

"Mau tidak? aku juga butuh materi kan agar nanti ketika naik tingkat aku bisa sedikit bersantai" kata Kyuhyun menawari kembali.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Walau aku tak yakin, kau boleh membantuku" ucap Donghae lalu tertawa karena melihat Kyuhyun kegirangan.

"Awal, matematika bukan? Nanti malam aku temani"

"Terserah, ahhh" Donghae memegang punggungnya ketika ia akan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ya, _Hyung. Gwaenchana_?" Kyuhyun yang duduk berseberangan dengan Donghae segera beranjak dan sedikit berlari menuju _Hyung_nya itu. Ia pegang lengan Donghae dan melihat kearah punggungnya.

"Punggungmu kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tak apa, hanya nyeri" jawab Donghae yang kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya pelan ketika sebuah usapan dari Kyuhyun ia rasakan dipunggungnya.

"_Hyung_ istirahatlah dulu, aku akan memanggil ahjumma untuk membersihkan meja makan" kata Kyuhyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Donghae, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap Punggungnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku harus tanyakan pada paman" gumam Kyuhyun kemudian meniggalkan ruang makan menuju kamar dimana ahjumma yang bekerja dirumahnya berada.

.

.

Malampun datang menenggelamkan matahari yang menyinari bumi dan menggantinya dengan bulan. Dikamar Donghae tampak beberapa Buku yang terbuka di meja yang tak terlalu tinggi dengan pemilik kamar dan adiknya yang duduk bersila di alas lantai kamarnya.

"Kau salah _Hyung_, seharusnya sin 30 dibagi 70, kau terbalik" protes Kyuhyun keluar melihat _Hyung_nya yang salah dalam perhitungan. Donghae hanya terus melanjutkan dan akan mengulanginya jika Kyuhyun memperingatinya ketika salah.

Setelah beberapa menit, Donghaepun kesal sendiri pada Kyuhyun yang mengoceh terus-menerus tanpa melihatnya jika ia berusaha untuk menghitung.

"Aishh, aku tak akan bisa menghitung jika kau terus menggerakkan bibirmu itu hanya untuk memberitahuku kalau salah, kau yang berkata tadi akan mengajariku. Bila tau begini, akan lebih baik jika aku belajar sendiri" kesal Donghae lalu melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Kyuhyun meringis. "Lagian perhitungan _Hyung_ selalu saja ada yang salah di setiap nomor"

"Itu gara-gara kau yang tak bisa diam. Aku jadi bingung sendiri" balas Donghae.

"Ehehe, kau bisa lanjutkan. Aku akan diam" kata Kyuhyun memperagakan tangannya seperti menarik resleting di mulutnya.

Donghae kembali menekuni bukunya melihat kyuhyun sudah diam, tetapi di tengah-tengah ia mengerjakan ada satu soal yang tak ia mengerti, iapun berniat bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, yang ini. Apa kau tau bagaimana mengerjakannya?" tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam memandang Donghae.

"Aku bertanya padamu Lee Kyuhyun"

"_Hyung_ bagaimana sih. Katanya aku harus diam agar Hyung tak salah lagi" jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya, mengingatkan Donghae pada perkataannya sendiri.

"Bukan diam seperti itu _nae sarang dongsaeng_, sudahlah. Ini sudah malam, punggungku sudah pegal. Kau mau tidur disini atau kamarmu sendiri"

"Boleh memang?"

"Tentu saja, bukankah aku sekarang baik" kata Donghae lalu tertawa.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab juga tertawa, ia hanya melihat Donghae yang saat ini merapikan bukunya dan sesekali terlihat memegang punggungnya, fikirannya kembali pada tadi sore ketika ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada pamannya.

…

"Donghae mengalaminya? Memang kebanyakan penderita penyakit leukemia akan merasakan nyeri atau ngilu dibagian punggung, berilah sedikit ketenangan dipunggungnya, aku tau kau mengerti maksudku"

"Seingatku saat terakhir kali Donghae memeriksakan penyakitnya, penyakit itu masih memasuki kondisi kedua. Karena hanya ibumu yang cocok dengan Donghae dan juga ibumu yang tentu saja tak bisa mendonorkan mengingat riwayat kesehatan ibumu yang lemah. Paman ketika itu sudah berniat mencari donor sum-sum tulang belakang untuk Donghae, tapi sampai sekarangpun ketika penyakitnya sudah di kondisi keempat paman belum menemukan pendonor untuk Donghae, sudah terlambat. Paman tak tau jika penyakit itu akan cepat menyebar, maafkan paman Kyu"

…

Penjelasan panjang itu masih teringat jelas di kepala Kyuhyun yang memiliki otak sehat. Ia tau kemungkinan terbesar akan terjadi pada _Hyung_nya, tapi memohon kalau kemungkinan itu tak terjadi, boleh kan?

.

.

Beberapa hari Donghae melakukan ujian akhir sekolahnya, Kyuhyun selalu menemani _Hyung_nya itu belajar. Jika dikatakan, akan seperti bukan belajar karena mereka terlalu berisik sampai-sampai terdengar oleh orang tua mereka yang hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat anak-anaknya selalu saja berdebat tentang suatu soal.

Ujian sekolah telah berakhir juga pengumuman kelulusan di adakan hari ini dimana bertepatan dengan hari Donghae untuk mengambil pesanan kue yang sudah ia pesan jauh-jauh hari.

"Kyuhyunnie,,, eomma.. appa… aku Lulus" teriak Donghae setelah ia melihat sebuah pemberitahuan di dalam madig sekolahnya. Menghiraukan teman-temannya lainnya yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Good Job Hae, kau mengalahkanku di dalam peringkat" kata Sungmin merangkul bahu Donghae.

"Itu karena _Dongsaeng_ku, apa kau mau ikut setelah ini?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku tak mau mengganggu keluarga kalian nanti mungkin" jawab Sungmin, Donghae tersenyum.

"Kau tau saja. _Georeom, na kalkae_…" pamit Donghae meninggalkan Sungmin yang melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae. Kemudian membalikkan badannya berjalan menuju madig kembali dan melihat hasil Donghae dengan senyuman yang manis.

.

.

Kyuhyun hari ini terlihat diam dikamarnya yang tampak sunyi dengan ia yang hanya duduk di atas sofa memengang sebuah benda persegi berwarna hitam bernama handphone..

Kyuhyun menghela nafas.."Ini, hari ini bukan? Kenapa rasanya rumah sunyi sekali" gumamnya tetap memandangi layar persegi itu, memastikan kalau ia tak salah membuat peringatan yang berbunyi hari ini.

"Atau mungkin karena aku tak keluar kamar ya…"gumamnya kembali merasa bingung sendiri.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari duduknya berjalan ke pintu, ingin keluar dari kamarnya. Hari sudah siang dan Kyuhyun pikir Hyungnya pasti sudah pulang dari sekolah untuk melihat pengumuman sekolahnya.

Kyuhyun yang membantu Hyungnya ketika ujianpun jadi penasaran hasil yang diperoleh Hyungnya itu. Tapi…

"Eh?" Kyuhyun Kaget ketika ia baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya, mendapati Hyungnya yang sudah berdiri didepannya dengan senyum yang mengembang juga… ada sebuah Kue di tangan Donghae dengan tulisan hangul yang berbunyi sama dengan 'Happy Birthday Cho Kyuhyun!'

"_Saengil chukkae hamnida,,, Saengil chukkae hamnida,,,Saranghaeneun Uri Kyuhyun,,, Saengil chukkae hamnida_" dari arah belakang Donghae muncul kedua orang tua mereka yang langsung menyanyikan lagu untuk Kyuhyun yang masih bengong dengan Donghae yang hanya tersenyum padanya tanpa ikut menyanyi.

"_Saengil chukkaeyo nae sarang Dongsaeng_" kata Donghae akhirnya dengan senyum yang tak lepas juga disana.

Berdehem, Kyuhyun lalu ikut tersenyum pada Donghae juga kedua orang tuanya. "_Gomawo_"

"Tiup lilinnya Kyu"

"Eh, jangan sekarang! Aku sepertinya harus kekamar mandi" kata Kyuhyun cepat lalu menyerobot keluar berlari menuju kamar mandi. Kyuhyun masih dapat mendengar Hyungnya berteriak padanya.

"Ya! Kau mengacaukan kejutanku! Kyuhyuuuunnn"

.

"Sampai dimana tadi?" Kyuhyun datang setelah menyelesaikan acara buang air kecilnya yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika ia akan keluar dari kamar.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika dilihatnya kedua orang tuanya yang hanya diam juga Donghae yang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tak tau jika akan datang, lagian aku pikir kalian lupa" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah _Hyung_, Aku tiup lilinnya sekarang ya…" kata Kyuhyun kembali dan mendekat pada Kue yang berada di atas meja.

Belum sempat mendekat Kyuhyun sudah ditahan oleh tangan Donghae.

"Apa keinginanmu, kau harus berdo'a dulu sebelum meniup lilinmu yang ke 17 Kyunnie. Apa Cuma gara-gara tadi kau jadi lupa" kata Ayah mereka dengan kata yang sedikit dibuat kesal.

"_Mwo_? haha,, _Ne_" Kyuhyun kemudian menutup kedua matanya dan mengatupkan tangannya didepan dadanya… memanjatkan do'a yang selalu ia ucapkan setiap hari untuk sang _Hyung _tercinta..

"Aku tak menginginkan apapun dari ulang tahunku kali ini. Hanya… Sembuhkan ia, berikan waktu yang lama untuk ia bahagia, jangan biarkan ia hilang secepat waktu yang berlalu dan aku masih ingin bersama _Hyung_ku…"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya ketika sebuah tangan mengusap pipinya dan pelakunya adalah ibunya..

"Terlalu dramatiskah do'amu itu, lihat! _Eomma_ baru saja mendapatkan satu titik air matamu" kata Minri sambil tertawa kecil untuk mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi canggung.

"Tiup lilinmu sekarang" ucap Donghae semangat sambil mendekatkan kuenya pada Kyuhyun…

Kyuhyun mulai mecondongkan wajahnya mendekat pada kue dan… Hufffff

Lilin angka 17 itu mati membuat semua yang berada di sana bersorak. Setiap ulang tahun Kyuhyun memang selalu dirayakan oleh keluarga saja tanpa mengundang teman atau saudara lainnya.

Kata Kyuhyun ia tak suka dan lebih bahagia jika dirayakan bersama keluarga saja dan jika begitu pasti Donghae akan membalas berkata 'alasan apa itu!'

Perayaan itu berlanjut dengan perayaan di samping kolam renang yang berada di rumah mereka dengan memakan makanan juga beberapa yang sudah disiapkan ibu mereka dengan ahjumma yang bertugas dirumah mereka.

Sekarangpun Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk memainkan psp baru yang diberikan oleh Donghae sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya kali ini.

"Kau bisa memainkan nanti Kyu, sepertinya aku salah memberi. Umurmu sudah 17 tapi masih menginginkan psp" kata Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyuhyun yang matanya tetap tertuju pada layar psp.

"Ajak dia sekarang saja Hae" ucap Yongjae pada Donghae dan Donghaepun mengangguk mulai mengambil psp di tangan Kyuhyun memberikannya pada ayahnya.

"Aku ajak kau keluar" kata Donghae lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, mau kemana? Aku akan menamatkan level tadi" protes Kyuhyun tapi Donghae malah menjitak kepalanya.

"Hukuman karena kau sempat merusak kejutanku tadi" kata Donghae.

Kyuhyun mulai menggerutu di perjalanan mereka.. "Ini hari ulang tahunku kenapa bisa aku diberi hukuman, ini tak adil".

Donghae tertawa dalam hati mendengar gerutuan tersebut, adiknya memang sangat lucu jika seperti itu.

"Kau hukum aku bagaimana _Hyung_ sampai membawaku ke pantai?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah tau bahwa mereka pergi ke pantai.

"Kau terlalu banyak protes, Ikut aku!" jawab Donghae kembali menarik tangan Kyuhyun mengajak kearah tepian pantai.

Donghae duduk kemudian dan mengajak Kyuhyun duduk juga.

"Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu" suruh Donghae.

"Suaraku tak enak Hyung!" kata Kyuhyun seperti enggan untuk menuruti keinginan Hyungnya.

"Alasanmu! Aku sering mendengarmu menyanyi di kamar. Ayo, itu adalah Hukumanmu" desak Donghae membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau menuruti.

Kyuhyun mulai menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dari Super Junior yang berjudul Believe. Lagu itu yang ia sukai saat ini.

Donghae mulai menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun menikmati suara Kyuhyun, ia juga sesekali bergumam ikut menyanyi.

Matahari didepan mereka mulai terbenam juga bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang berhenti bernyanyi.

"Eh, sudah selesai?" tanya Donghae heran, mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan melihat matahari yang terbenam saat tangan Kyuhyun mengarah kesana.

"_Yeppeuda_…" kata Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"_Gomawo, Hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun, ada ketulusan disana yang terlihat.

"_Ne_, itu tak seberapa dengan Pameran yang kau beri" jawab Donghae.

Mereka diam kemudian, mungkin tak tau harus bicara apa. Tetapi suara batuk kemudian terdengar dari Donghae yang menunduk dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Kyuhyun yang sadarpun mengerut tengkuk Donghae mencoba mengurangi batuk itu.

"_Gwaenchana_? Kita pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kerutan didahinya saat Donghae menjawab dengan gelengan tetapi kepalanya tetap menunduk.

Kyuhyunpun mengangkat dagu Donghae dan membulatkan matanya ketika dilihatnya Donghae yang masih terbatuk-batuk dengan sekitar bibir yang sudah terdapat darah yang bisa dikatakan banyak.

"Ya! _Hyung_!" teriak Kyuhyun panik, Donghae yang seperti tak tau apa-apa menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun dengan lemas.

Kyuhyun yang bingung mengambil sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa dari kantungnnya mencoba membersihkan darah yang mengotori wajah Donghae, Donghae sendiri sudah berhenti terbatuk dan memejamkan matanya berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terlihat memburu.

"Kyu…"Kyuhyun mendengar Donghae menggumamkan namanya.

"_Ne Hyung_, kita akan pulang" jawab Kyuhyun lalu menghubungi supir park yang berada di parkiran pantai untuk segera mendatangi mereka.

.

.

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Donghae yang berada diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Jangan meminta maaf lagi, kau sudah mengatakannya kemarin" kata Kyuhyun cepat seakan tau apa yang akan Donghae katakan. Seperti kemarin, meminta maaf untuk merusak harinya.

Ya, setelah saat dimana Donghae 'batuk' di pantai. Donghae dibawa kerumah sakit karena Donghae yang berwajah sangat pucat dan juga lemas. Dan berakhirlah ia yang kembali menempati ranjang rumah sakit lagi.

Donghae menggeleng "_Neo_,.. apa kau akan menangis jika aku pergi..?" tanya Donghae pelan.

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu, kau akan sembuh _Hyung_"

Donghae menggeleng. "Aku tak tau, apapun itu, aku ingin kau jangan pernah menangis. Kau akan terlihat jelek Kyu"

"Aku tak pernah jelek _Hyung_" disaat seperti ini Kyuhyun ingin sekali membuat candaan untuk _Hyung_nya.

Donghae tertawa kecil "Ye, kau memang tampan, tapi tak lebih dariku"

"Aishhh…"

"Aku serius Kyu… kau harus janji untuk itu" kata Donghae kembali tapi Kyuhyun malah tak menjawab.

Cklek…

Seorang suster masuk kekamar rawat Donghae membawa nampan berisi makanan yang akan diberikan untuk Donghae.

Kyuhyun menerima nampan itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada suster tersebut. Setelah suster tersebut keluar kyuhyun menaruh nampan itu di meja nakas dahulu lalu membantu Donghae untuk duduk.

"Kau harus makan, _eomma_ hari ini tak bisa memasakkan makanan untukmu dan kemari seperti hari kemarin karena sibuk menemani _appa_ dikantor" kata Kyuhyun dan mulai memberi suapan pertama untuk Donghae yang mau tak mau harus menerima makanan rumah sakit yang menurutnya rasanya agak aneh.

Disuapan ketiga tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan tangannya yang sudah terangkat di depan wajah Donghae dan mengembalikannya ke mangkuk beralih mengambil tisu yang selalu tersedia diatas meja nakas, ia usapkan tisu tersebut ke hidung Donghae dengan pelan.

Donghae yang tak tau apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyunpun menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali mimisan _Hyung_" kata Kyuhyun seakan menjawab kebingungan Donghae.

"Eoh?" Donghae melihat tisu yang baru saja Kyuhyun usapkan kehidungnya, ia dapat melihat ada warna merah ditisu yang berada ditangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku selesai makan" kata Donghae kemudian ketika Kyuhyun yang ingin menyuapinya kembali.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, sifat _Hyung_nya yang seperti inilah yang ia tak suka.

"Hari kelulusanmu, apa kau tak ingin segera sembuh dan menghadiri acara itu?" tanya Kyuhyun mengingatkan Donghae pada hari dimana ia akan keluar dari sekolahnya dan akan mengantarnya pada tingkatan yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku sudah sembuh" jawab Donghae.

"Baru saja kau mimisan, apa itu yang kau bilang sembuh?"

"Pokoknya aku sudah sembuh, aku ingin tidur saja" Kyuhyun berhenti sudah meminta Donghae untuk makan dan membantu _Hyung_nya berbaring kembali.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak _Hyung_"

"Aku merasa tak takut lagi sekarang. Ya, aku yakin Kyu!" Donghae bergumam pelan di antara matanya yang mulai ingin menutup.

Kyuhyun yang seperti mendengar _Hyung_nya bergumam itupun bertanya dan Donghae hanya menggeleng pelan.

.

.

.

Tak terasa Donghae sudah beberapa hari dirumah sakit tetapi yang ada wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat juga badannya yang terlihat lemah membuat seluruh keluarganya yang melihat semakin sedih.

Tetapi hari ini yang tak biasa keluar dari Donghae, dimana hari ini yang adalah hari kelulusan Donghae, Donghae tampak tak sakit juga lemah. Bahkan ia terlihat amat sehat diwajahnya yang cerah kali ini yang mau tak mau membuat pamannya mengijinkan ia untuk mengikuti jalan acara kelulusannya.

"Kau terlihat tampan Donghae" Minri tersenyum dan sedikit merapikan baju yang Donghae pakai yang sama dengan semua yang dipakai oleh teman-teman Donghae.

"Kyunnie kalah kan?" tanya Donghae dan tawanya keluar saat matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang cemberut.

"Kau bisa mengikuti _Hyung_mu Kyu, ia baru saja terpilih untuk mewakili tingkatannya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu nanti diatas" ucap Yongjae yang juga ikut menghadiri acara.

"Baiklah, kalian kesanalah. Kita akan disini" ucap Yongjae kembali untuk menyuruh Donghae juga Kyuhyun untuk cepat pergi kearah panggung yang telah ada di ruangan acara.

"_Eomma, waeyo_?" tanya Donghae saat ibunya belum juga melepas genggaman tangan mereka.

Minri menggeleng "Kau benar-benar sudah sehat kan Hae?" tanyanya balik.

"Jika aku tak sehat, aku masih berada di rumah sakit _eomma_, Aku tak apa" Donghae meyakinkan ibunya itu dan menggenggam tangan ibunya erat lalu melepasnya beralih pada tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku menyayangi kalian _eomma, appa_…" Donghae tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan Kyuhyun mengikutinya mendekat kearah sebelah panggung.

"Ada apa _chagi_?" tanya Yongjae pada istrinya yang sekarang ia rangkul bahunya. Minri yang masih melihat kearah Donghae juga Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng.

"Aku tak tau, rasanya aku ingin tetap disampingnya sekarang"

"Donghae baik-baik saja, tak perlu terlalu khawatir" kata Yongjae menenangkan.

"Ya, aku harap ini hanya karena aku lelah menjaga Donghae dirumah sakit" Minri menghela nafas dan balas tersenyum pada suaminya itu.

.

"Kau tak menyayangiku _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun yang daritadi diam saja dan selalu mengawasi Donghaepun mengeluarkan suaranya di tengah jalannya mereka.

"haha,aku bahkan lebih menyayangimu daripada diriku Kyu" . . .

"Kalau begitu aku juga" kata Kyuhyun tapi Donghae menggeleng.

"_Wae_? Tanya Kyuhyun kembali.

"Kau harus lebih menyayangi dirimu sendiri Kyu… Cha, aku akan keatas" kata Donghae kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju ke arah panggung karena sekarang gilirannya untuk maju dan mendapat sertifikat kelulusan.

Kyuhyun kecewa saat _Hyung_nya hanya memberi jawaban singkatnya. Tak mungkin juga ia harus mengejar _Hyung_nya yang sudah mulai naik keatas panggung. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang menunggu _Hyung_nya itu turun dan barulah ia bisa bicara lagi pada _Hyung_nya.

Diatas Panggung seluruh siswa satu-persatu naik dan mendapatkan sertifikat dari kepala sekolah mereka. Donghae yang juga sudah mendapatkan berhenti terlebih dahulu di samping pembawa acara menunggu sampai siswa yang berada diurutan terakhir juga kepala sekolah yang akan menyerahkan terakhir kalinya sertifikat pada siswa itu.

Sang pembawa acara mulai mengambil suara kembali dan membacakan bahwa pidato yang akan disampaikan Donghae dilakukan selanjutnya.

Donghae mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tengah panggung dan mengambil mic untuknya berbicara agar dapat didengar oleh lainnya. Sebelum ia mulai berbicara deheman ia keluarkan.

"Hormatku pada kepala sekolah juga semua guru dan teman-temanku semua yang telah menyelesaikan harinya disekolah ini dengan lancar. Suatu kehormatan untukku sebagai perwakilan tingkatan untuk menyampaikan pidato singkatku sebagai perpisahan." Donghae mulai mengawali pidatonya.

"Setiap orang pasti mempunyai tujuan dihidupnya, begitupun juga diriku dan teman-teman seangkatku yang mulai sekarang akan memilih hidup kedepannya untuk menjadi orang sukses atau sebaliknya. Mungkin selama 3 tahun ini kami mempunyai kesalahan pada _songsaengnimdeul_ ketika pelajaran berjalan. Tapi ketahuilah kami sangat menghormati kalian, kami telah berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk kalian" Donghae mengambil jeda di perkataannya. Tersenyum pada seluruh orang yang berada disana.

"Kami mengucapkan terima kasih kepada _songsaengdeul_ yang selalu sabar mengajar kita. Sebenarnya kata terima kasih sangat-sangat tak cukup jika disamakan dengan apa yang kalian lakukan untuk kami, aku pikir bukan hanya aku yang berfikiran seperti itu, benar?" Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh teman-teman seangkatnya yang menganggukkan kepala mereka.

Donghae mungkin terlihat sehat diawal tetapi tanpa disadari oleh Donghae sendiri, Kyuhyun juga kedua orang tuanya melihatnya penuh khawatir, mereka mulai merasa ada yang salah dengan Donghae yang sesekali menyeka keringat di dahinya. Mungkin bagi semua yang yang berada di ruangan itu akan berfikir itu hanya efek gugup tetapi tentu saja beda dengan apa yang dirasakan keluarga Donghae sendiri. Donghae terlihat mulai memucat, mereka tak salah lihat!

"Kami juga sangat berterima kasih pada orang tua kami yang selalu menemani kami untuk meyakinkan kami bahwa kami akan sukses dikedepannya. Aku selalu berharap untuk Temanku semua, jangan pernah kalian merasa lelah dengan hidup kalian yang mungkin akan ada rintangan yang datang. Kalian harus tetap menjalani hidup kalian walau sulit kalian rasa"

"Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan, aku harap kalian tak akan pernah lupa teman satu sama lain. _Kamsahamnida_" diakhir Donghae menyelesaikan pidatonya, ia membungkukkan badannya 90% . Tepuk tangan mulai menggema diruangan itu pertanda mereka sangat tersanjung dengan yang disampaikan oleh Donghae.

Tetapi itu tak berselang lama. Tiba-tiba tepukan seluruh orang berhenti bersamaan dengan dengan suara debuman seperti benda jatuh dari arah panggung, juga…

"Hyung! Donghae!" Teriakan dari Kyuhyun dan Orang tuanya yang mampu membuat mereka menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang berlari kearah tubuh Donghae yang ambruk di tengah-tengah ia berjalan menuju ke tepi panggung.

Donghae,,, ia sendiri hanya merasa jika badannya sudah sangat lelah, keringat didahinya sudah ia rasa sejak tadi bersama pusing di kepalanya yang sangat membuat ia tak fokus..Hidungnya..

Kyuhyun, ia merasa tak memperdulikan lainnya, yang ia tau hanya _Hyung_nya yang selesai berpidato itu berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum yang amat sangat manis bahkan jika bisa Kyuhyun bandingkan, dimatanya sekarang senyum Donghae nampak bersinar.

Yang mengejutkan adalah ketika Donghae yang tiba-tiba jatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan sebelumnya Kyuhyun melihat hidung Donghae kembali mengeluarkan darah, membuat Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju _Hyung_nya itu dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Apa yang ia pedulikan lagi?, darahpun sudah membasahi tangan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung, Hyung! Ireona_!"

"Donghae _Hyung_!"

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka kamar yang ia ketahui adalah kamar tempat Adik kesayangan dari teman baiknya, Donghae.

Mata Sungmin menatap sedih Kyuhyun yang duduk dilantai dengan bersandar pada ranjangnya dengan baju yang terlihat kusut walau ia masih saja memakai jas hitam.

Sungmin mulai berjalan mendekat tetapi Kyuhyun terlihat tak ada niat untuk mengangkat kepalanya sekedar untuk melihat siapakah yang datang ke kamarnya.

Orang tua Kyuhyun dan Donghae sudah memberi tau Sungmin bahwa Kyuhyun terlihat amat berantakan sekarang, mereka juga tak mau mengganggu Kyuhyun yang nanti mungkin akan terganggu dengan mereka. Dan Sungmin memberanikan dirinya.

"Kyu…" Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan suaranya berniat memberi tahu Kyuhyun akan sesuatu juga buku yang berada ditangannya, yang jika diingat itu adalah buku yang sempat Donghae berikan pada Sungmin.

Sekarang Sungmin tau waktu yang tepat itu untuk memberikan buku Donghae pada Kyuhyun, sesuai yang dikatakan Donghae sendiri.

Merasa tak mungkin ada respon dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin menghela nafas dan menaruh buku tersebut tepat disamping Kyuhyun.

"Bacalah, aku yakin _Hyung_mu mengatakan segala tentangmu disana walau aku tak pernah membacanya" Kata Sungmin dan akhirnya pergi keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri kembali.

Pundak Kyuhyun terlihat naik turun, sebenarnya ia tau bahwa itu adalah Sungmin tapi kepalanya terlalu lelah hanya untuk melihat.

Kyuhyun melirik buku disampingnya dan memutuskan untuk mengambilnya.

Kaki kiri yang sempat tertekuk juga tangan diatasnya lututnya itu mulai turun, dengan kaki yang ia luruskan tangannya mulai mengelus sampul buku itu.

Ia buka lembar pertama di buku itu. Foto, itu yang Kyuhyun temukan. Foto Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang saling merangkul bahu juga tertawa.

Mata Kyuhyun turun kebawah foto itu, membaca sebaris kata yang terasa sangat ia sukai.

'Tawa dari kedua saudara yang saling menyayangi' itulah yang tertulis disana.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka lembaran demi lembaran dan yang ia temukan kebanyakan adalah foto dirinya, _Hyung_nya juga bersama Kedua Orangnya dengan tulisan yang berbeda disetiap foto.

Kyuhyun sesekali terlihat menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika ia melihat foto dirinya yang tertangkap kamera Donghae dengan tulisan Donghae yang tampak mengejek seperti di salah satu halaman yang tengah ia buka sekarang.

Foto Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur di kamar Donghae dengan mulut yang terbuka juga air liur yang mengalir dari bibirnya itu, Donghae yang berkomentar difoto itu dengan mengatakan 'Lain kali, jika kau membuat pulau di bantalku lagi. Aku akan menyuruhmu benar-benar membuat pulau, Kyu'.

"Bodoh"…

Foto gedung yang dipakai pameran Donghaepun juga ada dibuku itu dengan kata 'Hadiah termahal dari Dongsaengku yang tak pernah terlupakan'

Sampai di bagian akhir lembaran yang tertulis Kyuhyun benar-benar menghentikan pergerakan tangannya, dalam hatinya ia mulai membaca bait-bait yang ada.

Tes,,, Kyuhyun sadar! Tapi ia tak berniat menghapus air mata yang jatuh tersebut. Ia biarkan kali ini air mata itu menetes ketika tau apa isi dari bait kata terakhir dibuku itu. Tentang _Hyung_nya yang selalu bangga padanya, ucapan terima kasih Donghae. Diakhir '…..Jaga keluargamu setelah ini.. aku menyayangimu'

Terisak, kali ini ia benar-benar terisak oleh bait kata Donghae yang sangat menyentuh hatinya.

"Bagaimana bisa,.. kau… kau meninggalkanku juga keluarga. Aku belum bertanya apapun tentang semuanya setelah kau turun dari panggung _Hyung_" gumam Kyuhyun yang seperti sedang memarahi _Hyung_nya itu.

'Jangan menangis, Bodoh'

Perkataan _Hyung_nya itu seakan terdengar ditelinganya kembali. "Kau menyuruhku tak menangis tapi kau yang membuatku menangis, Kau jahat _Hyung_! Aku kesal padamu"

Kemudian dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya kasar dan mencoba tersenyum setelahnya. Meyakinkan hatinya untuk baik-baik saja kedepannya.

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu, aku janji tak akan menangis lagi. Aku akan menjaga keluarga kita"

…

"_Gomawo_, dan… aku juga menyayangimu _Hyung_, amat menyayangimu"

***FIN***

Huahhh, akhirnya ini FF selesai juga..

Mianhae, Donghae aku bikin Gak ada.."

Semuanya telah selesai di chap terakhir ini. Semoga kagak ada yang kecewa ya…:)

Semoga juga kagak ada yang kepikiran kalau chap ini alurnya kayak kereta api alias cepat banget.

Kalau ada, ya maklumin lah. Ini gara-gara minggu depan aku yang udah mau ujian kenaikan kelas. Jadi aku nyelesai'in tanggungan dulu di ff ini.

Minta Do'anya ya.. biar ujiannya lancar. #Amin..

Replay's :

**MingKyuMingKyu** : ne, leukemia, haha biarlah Kyuhyun berubah… Ini lanjut sekaligus end..

**TeukHaeKyu** : Maunya ada Leeteuk tapi nanti taruh sebagai apa coba, udah ngepas castnya… kapan-kapan lagi mungkin buat mereka satu *Mungkin.. Ya, ini lanjut asap gak?

**gyu1315** : yahhh, sum-sum diatas udah kejawab. Yahh, endingnya udah aku buat kagak ada Donghaenya,,, gimana tuhhh… heheh

**ShinJoo24** : puas? Padahal dikit momen Haekyu'nya.

**erka** : Ini udah cepet gak updatenya? Hehe… makasih Do'anya karena beneran tugasnya hilang semua berganti sama ujian -_-"

**Ranti Fishy** : Lanjut! Dan aku end'in disini !... Okelah, kagak aku pecat kok.. :D

**gihae** : eh, aku buat angst kayaknya ini.. *udah beneran angst… ne, updatenya ini udah extra cepet.. hehe..

**safa fishy** : Sama, suka Donghae yang kesiksa " .. yah, Donghae aku buat mati tuhh…

**nnaglow** : gak telat lah..iya, Ending Donghae gak ada…

**haekyuLLua** : Kejutannya dirusakin noh diatas.. hahhah. Maksudnya mikirin Kyuu itu Donghae takut kenapa2 waktu ia udah ga'ada.. Diatas juga udah banyak kan momen Haekyu'nya..

**kyuli99** :Sudah lanjut... pluss tamat!

**silent reader** : Diatas udah kejawab semua…Kyu gak kenapa2 kok.

**Guest1&2** : Gomawo udah review…

Gomawo, jeongmal Gomawo yang udah mau nyempetin Review, Favorit dan Follow RTDB juga yang udah nunggu updatenya yang lama, tanpa kalian mungkin ff ini akan terlantar… :)

Jangan pernah malas untuk baca ff aku lainnya… ada 1 yang baru… ^^

Walau ini terakhir, masih berkenankah untuk **Review** biar aku tau apa ada yang gak suka sama chapter terakhir ini, tapi semoga suka semua lahhh.. #amin

28052014


End file.
